Rise of Cipher!
by Nightmaredragon12
Summary: It's been a full year since Dipper and Mabel Pines defeated Bill Cipher and saved Gravity Falls, and they have once again returned for the summer, and Soos owns the mystery shack now, but when their Grunkle Stan and great uncle ford go missing, and a new resident of Gravity Falls comes to town, they realize that they might be dealing with a new threat and an old enemy.
1. Prologue

No One's Pov (Third Person): As the scene first opens up to us the sounds of waves crashing through the ocean floor is heard throughout the scenery as it first opens up to us, and as the sounds of waves crashing echoes throughout the scenery it shows us that a boat is floating out right in the middle of the ocean floor.

Upon this boat we see what appears to be, two elderly men who seemed to be piloting the boat out to sea, and as these two elderly men are piloting the boat out to sea we zoom in to see who exactly these two elderly men are, and who are, piloting the boat out to sea.

One elderly man had normal looking skin, and they had a gray shaded chin, they also had gray eyebrows, and gray hair, their eyes were a dark brown color.

The elderly man was also wearing pair of rectangular shaped glasses with a black rim inside them, and they were also wearing a black colored jacket, a brown colored life vest with a white shirt underneath it, blue jeans, and finally they were wearing brown shoes along with a red cap on top of their head.

This elderly man was none other than Stan Pines who was Dipper and Mabel's great uncle.

* * *

The second old man was his brother Ford Pines.

He looked very similar to Stan with only a slight few differences in his appearance, he had gray eyebrows and dark gray hair that had a little bit of a lighter gray within it.

His eyes were also a dark brown color, he also wears a pair of circularly shaped glasses with a black rim inside them, along with a black colored jacket and a brown colored life vest that had a red sweater underneath it, and finally, he wore black jeans along with black colored boots.

We now switch the story over to Ford's point of view so sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.

Fords Pov: A whole year has passed since me and my brother Stan helped my niece and nephew they were named Dipper and Mabel defeat Bill Cipher and saved Gravity Falls.

* * *

However, I still can't believe that in the end, it was my brother Stan who ended up saving us all, and even today I still can't believe it, but it actually happened, for once Stan did something that was not for himself and to this day I still can't believe that he did it, but he did and I'm proud of him for doing it.

It has also been a full year since me and Stan started traveling around the world together aboard a boat called the Stan-O-War II just like we had always dreamed of doing when we were kids.

Upon traveling the world within the past year or so I had started making more journals detailing not only our grand adventures together but also the many mysteries of the world it's self, and I ended up making three more journals which are called journals four, five, and six.

Anyway, with the ongoing journey still going on me and Stan are returning to Gravity Falls for the first time in months after being away from the town for so long.

The reason that we were heading back to Gravity Falls is that we had received word from Dipper and Mabel themselves that they were returning to Gravity Falls for the summer again.

* * *

You see even though we were so far-out at sea Dipper and Mabel would somehow send us messages in bottles telling us how much they missed us and things like that.

However, Stan would always laugh at the messages that they sent us saying that the kids had wild imaginations, and even though it would take us several weeks to receive and reply back to the messages that they sent us it was still nice to hear from my niece and nephew again.

Stan, of course, was the most excited mostly because he couldn't wait to catch up with Dipper and Mabel and tell them all about the grand adventures that we had together said that he had missed those crazy kids.

I saw that we were getting close to shore, so I told Stan that we were getting ready to land, and then together we started to pilot the boat towards the shore.

Suddenly, as we were half-way towards the shore that's when I noticed that things started to get weird, first I noticed that the sky started flashing multiple crazy colors at once, and then the boat starts to swerve out of control.

* * *

"Hey Poindexter, what's going on?" Stan shouts as we both struggled to take back control of the boat to no avail.

"I don't know, and don't call me that!" I shout at Stan, and then I realized that the boat was heading straight towards a whirlpool.

"Do something Poindexter!" Stan shouts at me, and then that's when we both hear an eerie and familiar laugh.

No, it can't be I thought as I looked at Stan.

"Forget about saving the boat, abandon ship!" I shouted at Stan.

* * *

Stan nodded agreeing with me, and then we both made an attempt to jump off the boat only to be pushed back onto it by rogue waves, and the boat was getting closer to the whirlpool.

"Got any more bright ideas, Poindexter?" Stan asks me as we both started to panic.

I looked towards a bottle and a piece of paper knowing what I had to do, I quickly put a message into the bottle and then I threw it off of the boat.

Stan and I then got ready to submit to our fate when suddenly we both get swept away off of the boat by waves of water, and then I tried to cry out for help as everything fades too black.

To Be Continued!


	2. Chapter 1

Dipper's Pov: Ah, Gravity Falls, Oregon, it's hard to believe that it's been a year since me, and my sister Mabel left this place, and now we're heading back to Gravity Falls for the summer again.

My name is Dipper Pines just in case you don't know me, the girl that you see sleeping on the bus is my twin sister Mabel Pines, and our parents are sending us back to Gravity Falls for the summer again, but they didn't allow Mabel to bring Waddles with her, so yeah she's a little upset about that, but I am excited to head back to Gravity Falls.

I couldn't wait to see how Soos has been doing with running the mystery shack since Grunkle Stan left him in charge of the shack.

I couldn't wait to catch up with Grunkle Stan and great-uncle Ford, but most of all I couldn't wait to see Wendy again, and I was still wearing her furry hat that she gave me right before we left Gravity Falls last summer, and I just couldn't wait to see her again.

After, a long time of riding on the bus, the bus driver told me that we had reached our destination, the Mystery Shack.

* * *

I then attempted to wake Mabel up, but she was refusing to wake up, and she was starting to mumble in her sleep.

"Mabel, get up, we're here," I said as I continued to try to wake Mabel up as she continued to sleep.

Mabel chuckles as she says, "Sparkles." as she rolled in her sleep on the bus seat as she said this in her sleep.

I sighed, but then I smiled getting an idea as I said, "Hey, look, Mabel, it's a teenage boy!" I said chuckling a bit, and just like that Mabel immediately wakes up and looks around as she said, "Really where?" Mabel asks looking around.

"I'm just kidding Mabel, I only said that so that you would wake up," I said as I got my backpack from behind the bus seat.

* * *

However, Mabel, of course, being Mabel glared at me as she said, "You never kid around about cute boys Dipper!" Mabel said as she also got her backpack from behind the bus seat.

I just rolled my eyes as I said, "Whatever, look, we're here so let's just get off the bus already alright Mabel?" I asked her as I got ready to get off the bus.

Mabel just nods agreeing with me, and then together we get off of the bus, and then the bus pulls away after we get off of it, and then after the bus pulls away we both stood in silence as we both looked at the place where it all started, the Mystery Shack.

The Mystery Shack hasn't changed much since we left Gravity Falls, and to others, it may seem like a boring old shack, but to us, it was special because now we have so many memories at that shack.

"Uh, there it is, hey Dipper, do you remember that time when we accidentally switched bodies?" Mabel asks me chuckling.

* * *

I glared at Mabel, but then I chuckled a bit as I said, "Yeah, I remember Mabel, but I thought that we agreed to never speak of that again." I replied chuckling.

"I know that we did, but I told you that one day we would look back at it and laugh, now didn't I?" Mabel asks me chuckling.

I laughed as I said, "I guess you did, anyway, we should go inside the Mystery Shack now, and see if Soos is in there." I replied smiling as I said this to Mabel, and Mabel nods agreeing with me, and then together we started to make our way towards the entrance of the Mystery Shack.

Mabel's Pov: Dipper and I started to make our way towards the entrance of the Mystery Shack.

However, we suddenly get spooked by this random girl who comes out of nowhere, and then she takes our picture with a camera that she has, and the flash from the camera blinds us temporary as we both stood there in shock from the flash that came from the camera as we both stood there silently.

* * *

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, I just get so excited when I get a chance to make new friends." the random girl said apologizing to us, and then once we had recovered from our temporary blindness we were able to see what the random girl looked like as both Dipper and I looked at her in silence.

The random girl had a light tanned skin tone, along with short brown hair that went past her shoulders, her eyes were an electric blue, she was wearing a pair of black glasses on her face, along with a small butterfly-shaped hairpin in her hair, and she was wearing a white t-shirt that read peace on earth on it, along with blue jeans, and flip-flops, and finally she was holding a small camera in her hands smiling as she looked at both Dipper and me silently.

"Hello, my name is Cathy Codex, but you can just call me Cathy for short, and I'm fourteen." the random girl said introducing herself to Dipper, and I.

"Um, hello I'm Dipper and this is my sister Mabel, and I don't think that we've seen you in Gravity Falls before," Dipper said trying to be nice to this girl who had appeared out of nowhere startling us.

"Oh, that's because I'm new here, you see, I moved here a few weeks ago with my mom, and she owns the Gravity Falls newspaper building now, anyway she writes the articles in the newspapers, and I take the pictures for the articles, you see I took a photography class in school, and I'm very smart, anyway it was nice, meeting you two bye!" Cathy said explaining this to us, and with that, she leaves running off with a smile on her face.

* * *

I looked at Dipper as I said, "Well, that was random," I said chuckling.

"Yeah, let's just hope that we don't run into her again any-time soon, now come on let's head inside the shack," Dipper said to me, and I nod agreeing with him and together we head inside the mystery shack.

Once inside the shack, we saw that Soos was in the middle of giving a tour of the mystery shack to some tourists, and then we called out to him, and he immediately runs over to us obviously very happy to see us after all of this time of course.

"Dipper, Mabel!" Soos shouts cheerfully as he hugs both of us.

"It's good to see you too, you Paladin Radmaster," I said chuckling at Soos.

* * *

"It's good to see you again Soos, how has running, the Mystery Shack, been like for you, have you been doing alright with it?" Dipper asks Soos curious has to how he has been doing with running the mystery shack ever since Grunkle Stan left him in charge of the shack.

"Well, it has been challenging to be honest, but Melody helps me out with everything," Soos began explaining this to us.

"However, Wendy still pretty much does, her own thing, but she still helps me out a bit by giving me a few pointers and all," Soos continued.

"Plus, I recently let the Northwest family move into the shack, and my mom lives here too," Soos continued.

"Anyway, I'm just letting the Northwest family move in until they get back on their feet that, is, so I have to share my own room with them since there are not enough bedrooms in the shack, so you can only imagine how that is, but it's the least I could do since Pacifica kind of helped us out and all, plus I'm a very nice person, but other than that things have been fine I guess." Soos replied as he explained all of this to us.

* * *

"Oh, sounds like you have been busy then, but I'm glad to hear that you have been doing alright buddy, anyway where's Wendy?" Dipper asks Soos very hesitant to know where Wendy is.

"Wait do you just say that Pacifica and her family moved into the shack?" I asked Soos surprised to hear this from him.

No One's Pov: "Yeah, it's like I told you, it's only until they get back on their feet, and I really don't mind, and I think that Old Man McGucket or Fiddleford as he likes to be called now owns the Northwest Manor now, and as for Wendy she just went on another break from work again, and you will probably find her in the forest." Soos replied as he explains this to Dipper and Mabel.

"Alright, thanks, Soos, I'll see you later," Dipper said as he started to take off when he ran into Pacifica, who was wearing an employee outfit from the mystery shack, and Dipper just stood there looking at her for a moment.

"Oh, hey Pacifica," Dipper said nervously as he looks at Pacifica.

* * *

"Hey Dipper, how are you?" Pacifica also said nervously as she looks at him.

"Um, I'm going to go look for Wendy now, but I'll see you later, alright?" Dipper asks Pacifica, and Pacifica nods agreeing with him, and with that Dipper runs off into the forest to look for Wendy.

Meanwhile, Mabel walks over to Pacifica to talk with her a bit.

Wow, I never thought that my greatest rival would become my best friend Mabel thought.

After, talking with Pacifica a bit, Mabel is surprised when, her two best friends named Candy and Grenda tackled her into a dog pile, and they all laugh chuckling.

* * *

Mabel walked off to catch up with her two best friends.

Meanwhile, Pacifica sat down all alone at a window to think about what she has done wrong with her life.

Meanwhile, Dipper was in the forest looking for Wendy.

"Wendy, where are you?" Dipper asks looking around for Wendy.

Suddenly, Wendy appears behind him scaring him, and then after some laughing, they both hug each other, and then Wendy says that she has something to show him, and then she started to lead Dipper somewhere.

* * *

"Wendy, slow down!" Dipper called after her as he followed her deep into the forest.

Wendy chuckled as she leads him to what appeared to be a statue of Bill Cipher, the evil being that Dipper and Mabel had to defeat last summer, and he was their greatest enemy, so why was there a statue of him out in the middle of the forest.

This fanfic is taking place after the events of gravity falls by the way, so there might be a few callbacks to some episodes in it, anyway let me know what you think so far, please!


	3. Chapter 2

Dipper stares at the Bill Cipher statue not knowing what to say as he looks at Wendy in silence for a moment or two.

"I know weird right, I found it when I was taking a break from work a few days ago," Wendy said looking curious as she stared at the Bill Cipher statue.

Dipper just continued to stare at the Bill Cipher statue in silence.

"Hey Dipper, you alright dude?" Wendy asked Dipper as she looks at him concerned.

Dipper shakes his head as he looks at Wendy as he said, "Yeah, I'm fine Wendy, it's just that Bill was our worst enemy, and he almost destroyed Gravity Falls, so what is a statue of him doing in the woods?" Dipper asked confused as he looks at Wendy.

* * *

"I don't know Dipper, but I got a bad feeling about this," Wendy said as she glanced at the statue.

Suddenly, Dipper remembered something as he said, "Wait, I remember now," Dipper began.

"When Grunkle Stan tricked Bill into going into his mind by switching his clothes with great-uncle Ford, Bill left his physical form to travel into his mind, and as a result of this his physical form had turned into stone because of this, so that means that this, must be Bill's physical form turned to stone," Dipper said remembering what had happened last summer when he and Mabel were in Gravity Falls.

"Alright, so should we be worried about this?" Wendy asked as she looks at Dipper.

"I don't know yet, but for now we probably shouldn't touch the statue, at least not until we know for sure if it is dangerous or not, and speaking of Grunkle Stan and great-uncle Ford, have you seen them, Wendy, they were supposed to be back from their boat trip today," Dipper says to Wendy asking about his Grunkle Stan and great-uncle Ford.

* * *

Wendy just shook her head no as she said, "Sorry Dipper, I haven't seen them," Wendy said as she shook her head at Dipper.

"Hum, well, I should go find Mabel and show her this statue so that way we can figure this out together, so I'll see you later Wendy," Dipper said starting to walk away.

"Wait, Dipper, don't you want your hat back?" Wendy asked Dipper as she took off the white and blue hat that had a pine tree symbol on it, and it was the hat that she had taken from Dipper in exchange for her furry hat at the end of last summer when he and Mabel had left Gravity Falls.

Dipper just smiled as he said, "Nah, you can keep it, it looks better on you anyway," Dipper said smiling at Wendy.

"Really thanks, Dipper, I'll see you later dude!" Wendy said smiling as she took off wearing Dipper's old hat.

* * *

"Later Wendy," Dipper said running off to go find Mabel.

Meanwhile, Mabel was walking in the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon as she was catching up with her two best friends Candy and Grenda.

"So Candy how was music camp, and Grenda how have you and Marius, been doing?" Mabel asked her two best friends wanting to catch up with them.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought, and I made lot's, of new friends there, but I missed you, Mabel," Candy said smiling in response to Mabel's question.

"Marius and I are doing just fine, we're kind of having a long-distance relationship right now, but I also missed you, Mabel," Grenda said smiling.

* * *

"Aw, thanks," Mabel said hugging Candy and Grenda.

Suddenly, as they were hugging each other Mabel spotted Cathy the girl that she and Dipper had seen earlier.

"That's the girl that I was telling you two about," Mabel said pointing at Cathy who seemed to be putting up missing posters of somebody all over the poles of the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon.

"Oh, yeah, we've seen her around town before, she's very nice, and she even took mine and Grenda's picture, she says that it's a hobby she has, which I can relate to," Candy said smiling.

"She told us that she recently moved here with her mom, but we haven't seen her mom yet just her," Candy began.

* * *

"She also told us that she is looking for her father, she said that he left on a business trip one night, and he never came back, and according to her research he was last seen, here in Gravity Falls, and she told us all of this by the way," Candy continued explaining all of this to Mabel.

"Ah huh and why haven't you seen her mom yet?" Mabel asked as she watched Cathy walk into a small apartment building.

That must be where she lives, Mabel thought.

"Well, you see she told us that her mom doesn't get out that much," Grenda said explaining this to Mabel.

"She's also very talkative." Candy added.

* * *

"I can tell by how much she told you," Mabel said as she walked over to a pole where the missing poster that Cathy had put up was.

As she looked at the missing person poster she thought that the missing person on the poster looked familiar to her as she thought that kind of looks like the creature known as the cheapskate back at the mystery shack who I played tic-tac-toe with Mabel thought.

Don't be silly Mabel; Grunkle Stan would never do something like that, would he? Mabel pondered.

However, before Mabel could give a second thought to it Dipper finally caught up to her saying that he had something to show her.

So, Mabel told Candy and Grenda that she would see them later, and with that Dipper starts to lead Mabel back to the Bill Cipher statue.

* * *

However, on their way there Sheriff Blubs, and Deputy Durland passed by them in their squad car, and Mabel overheard them saying something about the lake and the Stan-O-War Two as they drove right past them.

Concerned Mabel begs Dipper to follow them, and Dipper sighed, but then he nodded agreeing with her.

So, Dipper and Mabel followed the two policemen to Lake Gravity Falls, and when they got there they saw that a tow truck was pulling a wrecked ship out of the water, and to their horror the ship was named the Stan-O-War Two the same ship that their Grunkle Stan and great-uncle Ford were seen leaving in, last summer.

No, Dipper and Mabel thought as they run to where Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland are.

"What happened?" Dipper asked the two police officers hoping for some good news from them.

* * *

However, Sheriff Blubs just shrugged his shoulders as he said, "We haven't got the slightest idea as to what happened here, and this ship was found wrecked and abandoned in the lake this morning, and unfortunately we didn't find any survivors, all we found were these." Sheriff Blubs said he handed Dipper the journals that they had found inside the wrecked boat.

Dipper just stared at the journals speechless as he said, "So Grunkle Stan and great-uncle Ford are gone?" Dipper asked in disbelief.

"Sorry for your loss kid, come on Durland, let's go get some coffee." Sheriff Blubs said chuckling, and with that Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland leave the scene chuckling while doing so.

"Dipper, are you alright?" Mabel asked as she sat down next to her brother.

"No, I'm not alright, they can't be gone, what are we going to tell Wendy and Soos?" Dipper asked Mabel on the verge of crying.

* * *

"Hey, we still got each other," Mabel said trying to cheer her brother up.

However, Dipper interrupted her saying, "You don't even understand what's happening right now Mabel, Grunkle Stan and great-uncle Ford could be dead, and you don't even care!" Dipper shouts at Mabel crying.

"Dipper, you know that's not true," Mabel said glancing at her brother.

"Just leave me alone Mabel!" Dipper shouts at Mabel crying while doing so.

Mabel sighed as she started to walk away.

* * *

However, as Mabel was walking away she spotted a bottle and it had a message inside it, and Mabel gasped as she brings it to Dipper saying, "Read it, I think it's from great- uncle Ford!" Mabel shouts handing the bottle over to Dipper.

Dipper gasped as he took the bottle from Mabel, and then he begins to read the message from the bottle aloud.

"S.O.S, that's all it says," Dipper said as he glances at Mabel.

"What do you think it means Dipper?" Mabel asked Dipper as she looks at him.

"I don't know Mabel, but I have a feeling that Grunkle Stan and great-uncle Ford could be in trouble," Dipper replied as he glances at Mabel.

Let me know what you think so far, please!


	4. Chapter 3

Dipper just keeps glancing at the S.O.S message in disbelief.

This isn't good, what happened to Grunkle Stan, and great-uncle Ford? Dipper thought.

Suddenly, Mabel interrupted his thoughts saying, "So, Dipper, you wanted to show me something?" Mabel asked interrupting his thoughts.

Suddenly, Dipper remembered what he wanted to show Mable earlier.

"Oh yeah, now I remember, thanks for reminding me, and please follow me, Mabel, it's very important," Dipper said putting away the journals that the cops gave him along with the bottle with the message inside it away in his backpack that he still had on.

* * *

However, it was then Dipper realized that Mabel also still had her backpack on as well, and then he realized that they had forgotten to unpack, but then he thought that they should worry about it later because they were plenty of other things going on right now.

So, then Dipper leads Mabel into the forest and then he shows her the Bill Cipher statue that Wendy had found.

When Mabel saw the statue she just stood there in silence not knowing what to say as looks at Dipper in silence for a really long time, and then the memories of what had happened last summer stormed through her head as she continues to stand there in silence for a really long time.

Dipper then sighed as he said, "It's alright Mabel, I also, had the same reaction as well," Dipper said sighing as he looks at Mabel.

Mabel then suddenly snapped out of her trance as she said, "I'm fine Dipper, it's just that well you know," Mabel said sighing as she looks at Dipper.

* * *

Dipper nodded in understanding as he said, "Yeah, I know, and I still remember all of those times that we had encountered him, I remember the time when Gideon first summoned Bill, and we had to stop him by going, into Grunkle Stan's mind," Dipper began.

" Or the time when Bill tricked me into letting him steal my body, or the time when you had to get a unicorn hair in order to protect the shack from Bill, and of course I still remember the events of Weirdmageddon," Dipper continued.

"I almost lost you and Grunkle Stan, and Soos, and great-uncle Ford and well I almost lost everything that I loved and cared about last summer Mabel," Dipper said sighing as he remembered all of the times that they had encountered Bill Cipher last summer in Gravity Falls.

"Hey, it all turned out great in the end Dipper, we defeated Bill, and we saved Gravity Falls," Mabel said smiling as she tried to cheer up her brother up.

However, Dipper interrupted her saying, "Yes, that's true, but Grunkle Stan lost his memory, and we had our first big fight Mabel, and you got imprisoned by Bill because of it, and I don't want us to ever fight like that again Mabel," Dipper said starting to cry.

* * *

"I just can't even bear the thought of losing you again Mabel," Dipper said sighing as he looks at Mabel.

"Aw Dipper, don't blame yourself for what happened, I was just upset that's all, and I was upset because I thought that I was going to lose my favorite brother, but now I know that we will always be there for each other no matter what," Mable began.

"Plus, Grunkle Stan got all of his memories back, in the end, remember, and you said so yourself that we will always be there for each other, and that whatever comes our way that we will face it together," Mabel said quoting her favorite brother.

Dipper smiled as he said, "Thanks, Mable, that means a lot but let's get back to figuring out what this all means alright Mabel?" Dipper asked as he looks at Mabel.

Mabel nods agreeing with him, and then she turns her attention back to the Bill Cipher statue.

* * *

"So, what do you think it means Dipper?" Mabel asked as she looks at Dipper.

"Well, to be honest, I really don't know, but I'm sure that we'll figure it out together Mabel, now come on, let's head back to the shack to unpack, and then we'll try to figure this out later, alright?" Dipper asked as he looks at Mabel.

Mabel nods agreeing with him.

However, as they were heading back to the Mystery Shack, Mabel couldn't help, but keep glancing back at the Bill Cipher statue and she was starting to get a bad feeling about all of this.

However, Dipper calms her nerves telling her that they had nothing to worry about because whatever came their way they would face it together.

* * *

Mable nods agreeing with him hoping that Dipper was right, and with that, they stepped inside the Mystery Shack knowing that a whole new mystery was waiting to be solved as they stepped inside the Mystery Shack together.

However, little did Dipper and Mabel know that the girl known as Cathy Codex had been watching them from behind a bush?

Cathy had been following Dipper and Mabel around Gravity Falls ever since she first saw them because she couldn't help, but get the feeling that they were going to lead her to the greatest story of all time, and she was right, they had led her straight to a mysterious looking statue.

What's so special about this statue though? Cathy thought as she took a picture of the Bill Cipher statue with her camera.

Before, Dipper and Mabel came along though she tried asking the residents of Gravity Falls about the mysteries surrounding the town.

However, they kept telling her to never mind all of that, and she had no idea why.

* * *

So, she literally knew nothing about the events of Weirdmageddon or Bill Cipher or any of the mysteries surrounding Gravity Falls, and this is because of the never mind all of that act that Mayor Tyler made to make sure that everyone in the town kept quiet about it.

Why won't anyone, tell me about the mysteries of this town, and what are they trying to hide? Cathy thought as she glances at the statue.

I just wish that they would be honest with me, and I wonder what would happen if I place my hand onto the statue? Cathy thought as she noticed that the statue had its hand sticking out as if it was waiting for someone to make a deal with it.

Cathy glanced around for a moment to make sure that no one was watching her.

Well, there's only one way to find out, Cathy thought as she glances at the statue.

* * *

Cathy took a deep breath and then she places her hand into the statues, hand.

Suddenly, as she did this, her eyes started glowing, and then she screams as she falls down onto the ground passing out.

Suddenly, the next thing Cathy knew she found herself in what appeared to be either an, interdimensional gap or an endless void, but she was really in a place called the Mindscape.

What's going on? Cathy thought as she looks around confused.

Suddenly, Cathy heard what sounded like an eerie familiar laugh echoing around the endless void that she was in.

* * *

"Well, well, well, well, well" came the eerie familiar voice from nowhere as it says this to Cathy.

"Who are you, what do you want, and where are you?" Cathy asked scared and confused as she looks around the Mindscape.

"Relax Photoshop, I'm not going to hurt you, second, of all, I can't be here physically, so you can only hear my voice, and finally I'm here to help you," the eerie familiar voice replied as it says this to Cathy.

"What do you mean by, help me?" Cathy asked confused as to what the voice meant.

"Well, I hear that you want to learn all about the mysteries of Gravity Falls, and I can help you with that," the voice replied as it explains this to Cathy.

* * *

"You can, how?" Cathy asked confused.

"I know all kinds of secrets and things about Gravity Falls, and I can tell you all about them, all I ask is for something in return," the voice replied starting to sound dark as it said this to Cathy.

"Um, alright, what do you want?" Cathy asked the voice nervously.

"I'll tell you all of the details later, but of course, we can't have a deal without a contract," the voice replied sounding darker.

Suddenly, a glowing contract appears in front of Cathy.

* * *

"So, my dear, do we have a deal?" the voice asked Cathy sounding dark.

"Um, I don't know, something about this doesn't feel right," Cathy said starting to have second thoughts about this.

"Trust me, my child, going once, going twice," the voice began.

Suddenly, out of instincts, Cathy signs the contract without reading it.

After, doing this, the voice seems to laugh evilly as it said, "Yes, at last!" the voice shouts laughing evilly, and then Cathy screams as the screen fades too black.

Tell me what you think so far!


	5. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, back at the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel had just finished unpacking.

"Alright, so what do we know so far?" Dipper asked turning to Mabel so that they could review everything that they know so far.

"Well, so far we know that Grunkle Stan and great-uncle Ford are missing, their ship was found shipwrecked, and then there's also the mysterious statue that looks like Bill Cipher," Mabel said reviewing what they know so far.

"Right, and by the looks of it great uncle Ford made these journals detailing their grand adventures around the world while they were away from Gravity Falls, and I'm going to read them, and then I'll see if they could provide us with any clues to their whereabouts," Dipper said as he explains this to Mabel.

Mabel nods agreeing with him, and then together they read the journals hoping that they could provide clues about where their Grunkle Stan and great uncle Ford were.

* * *

However, after a long time of looking through the journals, they couldn't find anything that could tell them, where their Grunkle Stan and great-uncle Ford went.

However, just as they were about to give up Mabel announced that had found Ford's last entry in one of the journals.

So, then Dipper runs over to her, and then together they start reading the last entry in the journal aloud.

 _The journal entry read: June, 1st, 2017, Dear, Journal, me and my brother Stanley are heading back to Gravity Falls today, and we are heading back to Gravity Falls because we got word from my niece and nephew, who are named Dipper and Mabel, are heading back to Gravity Falls for the summer tomorrow, and I just can't wait to see them again, and I'm sure that Dipper will be dying to know all of the mysteries of the world that I had learned while we were away on the trip, anyway we're getting close to shore, so I should go, but I will write again as soon we arrive in Gravity Falls, sincerely, Ford Pines the journal entry read as Dipper and Mabel read it aloud together._

"Hum, that's strange, but by the looks of it, they were planning to head straight back to Gravity Falls, which means that my suspicions were right, something must have happened to them, but what?" Dipper asked himself aloud pondering this as he glances at Mabel.

* * *

However, Mabel didn't seem to be paying any attention to him, and Dipper could tell because it looked like Mabel was in her own little world.

"Mabel!" Dipper shouts trying to get Mabel's attention, and immediately Mabel turns her attention to him sighing while doing so.

"Alright, Mabel, what's wrong?" Dipper asked noticing that Mabel was upset.

"Well, it's just that I miss Waddles Dipper, and I just wish that our parents had let me bring Waddles with us, and I just hope that Waddles is doing alright without me Dipper," Mabel replied sighing as she thought about Waddles.

Waddles was Mabel's pet pig, and she had won him at the Mystery Fair last summer, and although she had almost lost Waddles because Dipper was jealous of Robbie and he didn't want him to be with Wendy.

* * *

However, Dipper had eventually come around and Mabel had forgiven him for being lovesick over Wendy, and ever since then she had formed a bond with Waddles and the two of them became inseparable together.

So, it was really no wonder that Mabel was missing her favorite pig as she was thinking about all of the fun times that they had together sighing while doing so.

Dipper sighed, but then he nodded in understanding.

Dipper then comforted his sister as he said, "I'm sure that Waddles is fine Mabel, but right now we need to focus on figuring out what happened to Grunkle Stan, and great- uncle Ford, alright?" Dipper asked comforting Mabel while doing so.

Mabel then hugged Dipper back smiling as she said, "Thanks, Dipper, you're the best brother ever," Mabel said smiling.

* * *

"So any ideas on what we should do next?" Dipper asked smiling at Mabel.

"Um, maybe we should take a closer look at that boat, maybe we'll find some more clues in it," Mabel suggests as she glances at Dipper.

"Good idea Mabel, now we just need to find out where those cops took that boat," Dipper said agreeing with Mabel.

"Why don't we ask Soos, he seems to know his way around Gravity Falls after all," Mabel said pointing this out to Dipper.

Dipper nods agreeing with Mabel. So, they run over to Soos, who had just finished giving a tour of the Mystery Shack to a group of tourists, and they asked him if he knows where the cops took the boat after they have explained everything to him.

* * *

"Knowing those two dudes, they probably took it to the junkyard, but luckily the junkyard is right next to the docks, so I'll take you there myself," Soos replied as he explains this to Dipper and Mabel.

"Thanks, Soos, but how do you know where the junkyard is?" Mabel asked curious of how he knew where the junkyard is.

"Well, I have been to the junkyard before, but it's quite an embarrassing story, and you probably don't want to hear about it," Soos replied as he takes them to the junkyard, and when they got there, Dipper and Mabel started investigating as they went inside the shipwrecked boat along with Soos to look around for clues.

"Hey, dudes, check it out, I'm Captain Soos!" Soos shouted as he puts on a captain's hat that he had found on the boat.

Mabel chuckles, and then she joins Soos in the fun saluting as she said, "What are your orders, Captain Soos?" Mabel asked chuckling while doing so.

* * *

"First mate Mabel, set out for adventure!" Soos replied chuckling while doing so.

"Aye, aye, Captain," Mabel said chuckling as she saluted to Soos.

However, Dipper did not look amused as he said, "Guys, we are looking for clues, remember?" Dipper asked reminding them of what they were doing.

"Oh right, sorry Dipper," Soos said apologizing to Dipper.

Dipper sighed as he said, "It's fine Soos, just help us look around for clues alright, Soos?" Dipper asked Soos sighing.

* * *

Soos nodded as he said, "Sure thing, Dipper," Soos replied smiling.

So, they looked all around the bridge of the boat for clues, and when they couldn't find any they decided to check under the bridge of the boat for clues.

So, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos went into what looked like the interior of the boat.

The interior of the boat had what looked like computer screens and a radar screen that was against the wall, but the computers and the radar screen had been short-circuited back when the boat had almost sunk into the water at Lake Gravity Falls.

There was also what appeared to be a bunk bed inside the interior of the boat that looked like it was once against the wall, but now it was knocked down to the ground, and the covers were still untouched meaning that someone had recently slept in the bed.

* * *

There was also a table that was lying on the floor inside the interior of the ship, and there was also what appeared to be a compass and a map that, were lying right next to the table on the ground.

Finally, there were also two chairs that were lying on the ground right next to where the computers were.

"Wow, dudes, I can't believe that the cops left all of this cool stuff in here," Soos said as he looks around the interior of the boat.

"Yeah, and I can't believe that everything is mostly still intact, minus the hole in the wall that is," Dipper said pointing to a hole in the boat that was the result of the boat being shipwrecked.

However, as they were looking around the interior of the boat, Dipper suddenly notices a small piece of paper that was hanging off a printing press from one of the computers, so Dipper gets the piece of paper, and then he gasps in shock when he discovers what it was.

* * *

He then quickly calls Soos and Mabel over telling them that it's the results from the readings that the radar had picked up last night and that according to the results it had picked up a strange anomaly somewhere near Gravity Falls.

Soos and Mabel gasped in shock at this.

What is this strange anomaly that it had picked up though, and does it have anything to do with why Grunkle Stan and great-uncle Ford are missing? Dipper thought.

However, little did our heroes know that the mystery was only about to deepen because meanwhile, in an unknown location.

Ford Pines found himself chained up to some, kind of wall along with Stan Pines, and they had no idea where they were as they looked around the unfamiliar place hopelessly.

* * *

"Hey, Poindexter, where are we?" Stan asked as he glances at Ford.

"I don't know, Stanley, but we must find a way out of here, and then we must stop him, before," Ford began.

However, Ford is suddenly interrupted by an eerie familiar voice telling him that it's too late.

However, Ford growls as he tells the voice that it won't get away with this, but then the voice laughs telling him that it already has.

Meanwhile, Wendy was making her way back towards the Mystery Shack while walking through the forest, when suddenly she notices that the statue of Bill Cipher was broken.

* * *

However, that's not the only thing that she noticed because she had also noticed that the girl known as Cathy Codex was on the ground passed out. It's the new girl, in town, and I better, go help her out, Wendy thought as she runs over to Cathy.

However, just as she was about to help her, Cathy slowly got up off the ground, but then Wendy helped her up anyway.

However, after Wendy had helped her off the ground, Cathy seemed to stand there in silence for a really long time as she glances at the broken Bill Cipher statue.

Suddenly, Cathy starts chuckling, and then she seems to mutter as she says, "Free, I'm finally free!" Cathy says muttering this in a strange tone of voice as she mutters this under her breath clutching her fists while doing so.

"Um, Cathy, are you, alright?" Wendy asked noticing Cathy's strange behavior.

* * *

However, Cathy seemed to turn her head towards Wendy chuckling darkly and she had her eyes closed.

Cathy then seemed to chuckle as she said, "Of course, Ice Bag everything is perfectly fine," Cathy said as she slowly opens her eyes, and then Wendy gasped in shock noticing that her eyes were glowing yellow.

"Only I'm not Cathy anymore, from now on I will be known as Bella Cipher!" Cathy said chuckling darkly, and with that, she vanishes in a flash of light and then the screen fades too black.

To Be Continued!


	6. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, back at the Mystery Shack, Mabel, Dipper, and Soos, were reviewing the clues that they had found so far.

"Alright, so far we have a strange anomaly, a journal entry from Great Uncle Ford, and the statue that looks like Bill Cipher, but what does it all mean?" Dipper asked out loud as he looks at Soos and Mabel.

Soos just shrugged his shoulders as he said, "I don't know dude, for all we know it could mean that the triangle dude is coming back," Soos said shrugging his shoulders.

"You mean Bill Cipher, that's impossible Soos, Grunkle Stan, and great-uncle Ford tricked Bill into going into Grunkle Stan's mind, and then great-uncle Ford used the memory gun to erase Bill from inside Grunkle Stan's mind remember?" Dipper said reminding Soos about what had happened at the end of Weirdmageddon.

"I'm just saying, I mean you do know what the difference between erasing something and deleting something is right, and even if you manage to erase something you can always redraw or rewrite it bringing it back into existence again, but if you delete something then it's gone forever," Soos said pointing this out with a smart and silly tone in his voice as he explains this to Dipper.

* * *

Even though Dipper didn't want to admit it what Soos said kind of made sense.

"He's got a point there Dipper," Mabel said chuckling as she agreed with Soos.

"I know that he does Mabel," Dipper said sighing as he glances at Mabel.

Suddenly, some strange words that seemed familiar to Dipper came into his head, only the strange part was that Dipper didn't even remember the words that came into his head, yet for some strange reason they seemed familiar to him as if he had heard these words from somewhere before, but for some strange reason he couldn't remember where he had heard these words before.

 _"Sixty degrees that come in threes, he watches from within birch trees, he saw his own dimension burn, he misses home, but he cannot return, and he says that he's happy, but he's a liar, and he blames the arson for the fire, and if he wants to shrink the blame, then he will have to invoke my name, it's the only way to absolve his crime, and then he will return in a different form, at a different time," came the familiar words from inside Dipper's mind as Dipper says all of this out loud to himself, but he did not realize that he was saying all of this out loud to himself as if he was in some, kind of trance._

* * *

"Dipper, snap out of it!" Mabel shouts shaking him snapping her brother out of his trance.

"Huh?" Dipper asked snapping out of his trance.

"Are you alright, Dipper?" Mabel asked worried about her brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mabel, it's just that I suddenly remembered those words for some reason," Dipper replied in response to her question.

"Do you think that those words are important Dipper?" Mabel asked looking at Dipper.

* * *

"Probably, I'll write them down that way we can try to figure out what these words mean later," Dipper replied writing down the words that he just said onto a piece of paper.

"Now, if we could only figure out what they mean," Dipper began.

Suddenly, Wendy runs into the room looking frantic as if she wanted to tell Dipper something.

"Dipper, I don't have much time," Wendy began.

"Wendy, what's wrong?" Dipper asked looking at Wendy.

* * *

Wendy suddenly gasped for breath as she said, "The Bill Cipher statue it broke!" Wendy began.

"What do you mean it broke?" Dipper asked confused.

However, before Wendy could explain she suddenly disappeared in a flash of light.

"What just happened, where's Wendy?" Dipper asked confused about what just happened.

Suddenly, what sounds like Pacifica screaming is heard from inside the Mystery Shack.

* * *

Mabel, Dipper, and Soos quickly ran downstairs from the attic, and when they did, they saw that Melody along with Pacifica's parents looking shocked as if something just happened.

"What happened?" Dipper asked as he looks at Melody and Pacifica's parents.

"After, Wendy had come running in looking for you this girl named Cathy Codex came in, and she offered to take our picture with her camera," Melody began.

"Of course at first, we refused, but then she forced us to pose for the picture," Mrs. Northwest continuing the story from where Melody left off with it.

"However, as soon as she took the picture that's when Pacifica screamed, and then she disappeared, and when we asked Cathy where our daughter was she seemed to laugh strangely, and then she disappeared right after she heard you, coming downstairs," Mr. Northwest said finishing the story from where his wife left off.

* * *

"Um, isn't it strange that right after Wendy disappears, Pacifica also disappears?" Dipper asked glancing at Mabel.

"What are you saying Dipper?" Mabel asked glancing at Dipper.

"I'm saying that I think it's time that we question Cathy Codex, now if only we could figure out where she lives," Dipper replied glancing at Mabel.

"She lives in a small apartment building downtown, and I know this because I watched her walk right into it," Mabel said stealthily as she glances at Dipper.

"Mabel, that's technically stalking, but for once your weirdness comes in handy, so lead the way Mabel," Dipper said smiling at Mabel.

* * *

Mabel nodded agreeing with him, and with that, they walked to where the apartment building was, and then they knocked on the door.

Cathy then opened the door, and then she smiled innocently as she looks at Dipper and Mabel.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Cathy asked smiling innocently as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"Hey Cathy, we need to ask you, a few questions," Dipper said looking at Cathy noticing that her eyes had a shade of yellow in them, but then he blinked and the shade of yellow in her eyes was gone.

"Of course, please come in," Cathy says innocently as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

* * *

Mabel and Dipper started to question Cathy, but, despite asking her several questions Cathy denied ever being at the Mystery Shack, and then she claimed that she didn't know where Wendy and Pacifica are.

"I have no idea where they are Pine Tree," Cathy suddenly said in a familiar tone of voice.

Dipper suddenly seemed to cringe when Cathy had called him that.

"What did you just call me?" Dipper asked in surprise as he glances at Cathy.

"Oh nothing, you really should be going now bye!" Cathy shouts quickly pushing them out the door.

* * *

"That was strange," Mabel commented.

"Yeah, we will have to keep our eyes on her, come on let's head back to the shack," Dipper said glancing at Mabel.

Mabel nods agreeing with him.

So, Together Dipper and Mabel went back to the Mystery Shack.

However, as soon as they left, Cathy started chuckling.

* * *

"That was too close," Cathy said sighing in relief.

"They believed my lies, good thing too," Cathy said chuckling.

"Soon, I will have them right where I want them," Cathy said suddenly chuckling just like Bill Cipher.

"Soon Gravity Falls will be mine!" Cathy said chuckling darkly.

"Soon everyone will fear the name of Bill Cipher!" Cathy shouted in the voice of Bill Cipher.

* * *

"Everyone will fear me!" Cathy shouts laughing evilly.

"First, I need a new appearance though," Cathy said glancing into a mirror.

Suddenly, her hair turns a bright yellow color.

Her eyes turn the color of gold.

A golden outfit with a black bow-tie on it, appears on her.

* * *

Finally, a little black top hat appears on her head completing her transformation into Bella Cipher.

A black cane appears in her head, and then she chuckles as she says, "It's good to be back, soon I'll be at full power, and then Gravity Falls will be mine, but first it's time to get my revenge!" Bella Cipher shouts laughing evilly as the screen fades too black.

To Be Continued!


	7. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, back with Dipper and Mabel, they had just arrived back at the Mystery Shack.

However, when they got there they saw that Melody who was Soos's girlfriend looked concerned for some reason.

''Um, have you two seen Soos anywhere?'' Melody asked as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"Um, we thought that he was with you?" Dipper replied as he glances at Melody.

"Um no, the last time that I saw him he was with you two,'' Melody replied starting to look worried as she glances at Dipper and Mabel while doing so.

* * *

Dipper and Mabel then glanced at each other in silence for a moment or two.

"Well don't just stand there help me look for him,'' Melody says as she asks Dipper and Mabel to help her look for Soos.

Dipper and Mabel nodded agreeing with her, and with that, they helped her look around the Mystery Shack for Soos.

"Soos, buddy, where are you?" Dipper asked worriedly as he looks around the Mystery Shack for Soos.

"Come out you Paladin Radmaster,'' Mabel says as she also goes around the Mystery Shack looking for Soos.

* * *

"Soos, please come out,'' Melody says as she also looks around the Mystery Shack for Soos.

However, despite their best efforts of searching they couldn't find Soos anywhere inside the Mystery Shack.

"Alright, this is not good, first Pacifica and Wendy go missing, and now this?" Dipper asked as he glances at Melody and Mabel.

"Yeah, this is all so strange, what do you think is going on Dipper?" Mabel asked as she glances at Dipper.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that this is just the beginning, Mabel,'' Dipper replied as he glances at Mabel.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere near the local park in Gravity Falls, a small kid named Gideon Gleeful was trying to be a regular kid.

Now, Gideon Gleeful used to be an enemy of the Pines family.

However, ever since the events of Weirdmageddon he has become good friends with them, and now he's just trying to be a regular kid just like everyone else.

However, Gideon still had his friends from prison following him around just in case anyone tried to mess with him of course.

Anyway, right now Gideon was sitting on a park bench drinking a juice box, and he was also telling his prison friends some jokes laughing, and his prison friends were laughing along with him.

* * *

However, as Gideon was happy to be spending time with his new friends that's when Gideon suddenly notices that everything seems to be turning black and white around him.

Suddenly, Gideon also notices that time seems to suddenly stop around him as everything suddenly freezes in place as if everything was frozen in time.

What's going on, alright something about this seems familiar, Gideon thought as he glances around.

Suddenly, a voice is heard from behind him as it says, ''Gideon my old pal!'' a voice from behind him, says interrupting Gideon's thoughts.

Gideon turns around to see that a strange looking girl has suddenly appeared sitting on the park bench beside him.

* * *

The girl had a light tanned skin tone, along with long wavy light yellow hair that went past her shoulders, her eyes were yellow and the pupils in her eyes appeared to be diamond-shaped.

The girl was wearing an old-timey looking pioneer dress that was yellow, along with a white undershirt that was underneath it, along with white leggings, and she was also wearing black dress shoes on her feet.

The girl was also wearing a black bow-tie on her dress, along with a small top hat that was on her head, and finally, she was holding a black cane that was in her hand.

"Long time, no, see, Gideon,'' the strange looking girl said as a cup of tea suddenly appears in her hand, and then she drinks it as she looks at Gideon.

"Who are you, wait a minute, there's something that seems familiar, about you,'' Gideon says to the strange looking girl noticing that there was something familiar about her behavior.

* * *

''It's me, Gideon,'' the strange looking girl suddenly says in a familiar tone of voice as she says this to Gideon.

Gideon suddenly gasped in shock as he says, "Bill Cipher?" Gideon asks in shock as he looks at the strange looking girl.

"Bingo, did you miss me, Gideon, admit it you missed me, anyway do you like my new form Gideon?" the strange looking girl replied getting up from the park bench as she stretches out her body.

''Oh another thing Gideon, it's Bella Cipher now,'' the strange looking girl says revealing that her name is Bella Cipher.

"What do you want from me you triangle-shaped freak?" Gideon asked as he looks at Bella Cipher in anger.

* * *

"I just want to talk, Gideon,'' Bella replied chuckling as she glances at Gideon.

''I want you to join me, Gideon, you see I'm plotting revenge against the Pine twins, and I want you to join me,'' Bella says offering Gideon to join her in her plot to get revenge against Dipper and Mabel.

"I'll never join you, you lied to me, and you said that Mabel would be mine, but you were just using me!" Gideon shouts refusing to join Bella Cipher.

"Or maybe the Pine twins are using you,'' Bella says smirking evilly.

"Nice try, but I know what you are trying to do you dream weaver!'' Gideon shouts refusing to believe anything that Bella Cipher says.

* * *

Bella sighed as she says, ''I was hoping that you would join me Gideon, but now I need to make sure that you stay out of my way just like I did with Stan and Six Fingers,'' Bella said grinning evilly as she looks at Gideon.

''What did you do to them you, monster?" Gideon asked as he looks at Bella.

"I can't tell you that, but I can tell you that you are about to join them!" Bella replied smiling evilly as she snaps her fingers, and with that, Gideon disappears.

Bella laughs darkly, and then she suddenly makes a mirror, appear in front of her.

"It feels good to be in a body again!'' Bella says smiling evilly as she looks at herself in the mirror.

* * *

Suddenly, Cathy Codex appears in the mirror as she says, ''You tricked me, the deal is off, get out of my body!'' Cathy shouts at Bella as she appears in the mirror.

"Sorry kid, but you're my puppet now!" Bella shouts laughing evilly.

"I don't understand,'' Cathy says looking confused as she glances at Bella from inside the mirror.

"You see that contract you signed it wasn't an ordinary contract, and now that you have signed it I have a new form!'' Bella said smirking evilly as she explains this to Cathy.

"Now be, silent kid because Bella Cipher is in control now!'' Bella says snapping her fingers, and with that, the mirror disappears.

* * *

"I can feel my powers increasing, it won't be long until I have my revenge now!'' Bella says smirking evilly.

Suddenly, Bella teleports into a darkroom, and then she walks up to Stan and his brother Ford pines who are chained up to the wall in the darkroom that she was in.

''Well, not so tough now are you Mr. Smart Guy?" Bella asked chuckling as she looks at Ford.

"You won't get away with this Bill!'' Ford shouts as he struggles in the chains that he is in.

''I already have Six Fingers, in fact, all that I need to do now is put a few more pieces into play, and then my master plan can begin!" Bella says smiling evilly as she looks at Ford.

* * *

"This day is going to be perfect, the kind of day that I have dreamed since I came into existence one trillion years ago,'' Bella suddenly begins to sing as a spotlight appears on her.

"A musical number really, Bill?" Ford asked annoyed as he looks at Bill.

"Shush up Six Fingers, I am the master of illusion, and I can do whatever I want!'' Bella shouts angry as looks at Ford.

"If this is torture count me out,'' Stan says sighing as he looks at Ford.

"I'm with you there Stanley,'' Ford says sighing as he looks at Stan.

* * *

"Silence, both of you,'' Bella shouts angry as she snaps her fingers, and with that, Stan and Ford became silent as zippers suddenly appear making their mouths shut, and then Bella continues to talk to them.

"Now you two, are going to let me do my big musical number, and you two are going to like it!'' Bella shouts angry at Stan and Ford for interrupting her.

Ford and Stan both shook their heads no at her.

However, Bella ignores them, and then she gets ready to do her, big musical number.

However, just as she is about to do her, big musical number the screen fades too black.

To Be Continued! Sorry for the long hiatus everyone, I've been busy with life, but don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon.


	8. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, back at the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel are trying to figure out why everyone is disappearing.

"This is terrible Mabel," Dipper says as he paces around the room.

"Calm down Dipper, maybe there's a pattern here," Mabel says, sighing as she looks at Dipper.

"Alright, you're right, Mabel," Dipper says as he looks at Mabel.

"Well, first Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford are missing, Wendy is missing, Pacifica is missing, and finally, Soos is missing," Mabel says as she goes after the people who are missing.

"Right, so what do all these people have in common?" Dipper asks as he looks at Mabel.

"Dipper they're all on the cipher wheel!" Mabel shouts as she makes this connection.

"You're right Mabel," Dipper says as he agrees with Mabel.

"If all the people who are disappearing are on the cipher wheel, maybe we can find out who's going to disappear," Mabel says as she glances at Dipper.

"Alright, who else is on the cipher wheel?" Dipper asks as he glances at Mabel.

However, just as Dipper and Mabel are starting to put the pieces together, there's a knock on the front door, and Dipper and Mabel open the door to see that it's the inmates from the Gravity Falls maximum security prison.

"What you want?" Dipper asks the inmates, who are also Gideon's friends as he glances at them.

"Is Gideon here, he's missing, and we've been looking for him," Ghost-Eyes replies as he glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"So, he's missing?" Dipper asks as he glances at Ghost-Eyes.

Ghost-Eyes nods at Dipper.

"He's not here, we'll help you search for him, though," Dipper says as he looks at Ghost-Eyes.

Mabel nods, agreeing with Dipper, and with that, they start to help Ghost-Eyes and the other prisoners search for Gideon.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the valentino funeral home, a boy whose name is Robbie Valentino is lying down inside a grave, and he's thinking about how depressing his life is.

However, as Robbie is lying inside a grave thinking about how depressing his life is, a strange looking girl suddenly appears out of nowhere staring down at him from above the grave, and the strange looking girl is none other than Bella Cipher.

"Hey, what's up?" Bella asks as she looks at Robbie.

"Ah, who are you?" Robbie asks as he glances at Bella.

"Names, Bella Cipher," Bella replies, smiling at Robbie.

"What do you want?" Robbie asks wishing that this strange girl would leave him alone.

"Oh, right, I'll just cut to the chase," Bella says, chuckling as she looks at Robbie.

"Yeah, so, I'm going to kidnap you," Bella says, smirking as she looks at Robbie.

"What?" Robbie asks in confusion as he looks at Bella.

"All I need is you, Fiddleford, and the Pine twins and I can begin my master plan," Bella says chuckling in a monotone voice.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, leave me alone," Robbie says as he starts to walk away.

However, Bella stops Robbie in his tracks as she says, "I'm afraid that I can't allow you to leave," Bella says chuckling as she glances at Robbie.

Robbie tries to run away, but Bella snaps her fingers and Robbie disappears.

"Everything is going according to plan," Bella says, chuckling evilly.

"Now, to find glasses," Bella says chuckling as she disappears.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the northwest manor, Old Man McGucket is enjoying living in the northwest manor.

However, as Old Man McGucket is enjoying living in the northwest manor Bella Cipher suddenly appears to him.

"Hello, youngster," Old Man McGucket says, smiling as he looks at Bella Cipher.

"Hello, you're coming with me," Bella says, chuckling as she glances at Old Man McGucket.

"Um, why, youngster?" Old Man McGucket asks as he glances at Bella.

"'Cause, I say so," Bella says, chuckling as she looks at Old Man McGucket, and with that, Bella snaps her fingers and Old Man McGucket vanishes.

"My powers are almost at their full strength," Bella says, chuckling as a mirror appears in front of her.

"Hello, beautiful," Bella says, chuckling as she looks into the mirror to see that Bill Cipher is staring back at her.

"Hello, yourself handsome," Bill says, chuckling as he glances at Bella from inside the mirror.

"Do you want to know what our couple name would be?" Bella asks as she glances at Bill Cipher.

"Do tell handsome," Bill says, chuckling as he glances at Bella.

"Billa," Bella says, chuckling as she looks at Bill.

"Very funny, now let's go find the Pine twins, and surprise them," Bill says chuckling as he glances at Bella.

Bella nods, agreeing with Bill, and with that, she disappears to search for Dipper and Mabel.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dipper and Mabel are helping Ghost-Eyes and the other inmates from the Gravity Falls maximum security prison search for Gideon.

However, they can't find him anywhere, and they're just about to come up with another strategy when suddenly, that's when Bella Cipher appears to them.

"Hello, Shooting Star, and Pine Tree," Bella says, chuckling as she says this in a familiar voice to Dipper and Mabel.

"No, it can't, be we know that voice Mabel," Dipper says as he glances at Mabel.

"Bill," Mabel says growling as she glances at Bella Cipher.

"Did you miss me?" Bella asks chuckling as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"Yes, and we still miss you," Dipper replies as he glances at Bella.

"However, our aim is getting better!" Mabel says, chuckling as she laughs with Dipper.

"I finally get it," Dipper says, chuckling as he glances at Mabel.

"Yeah, that's funny kids, now pay attention when I'm talking to you," Bella says growling as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"Oh, right, how are you back, Bill?" Dipper asks as he glances at Bella.

"Does it matter how I'm back, besides, we'll meet again, don't know where don't know when?" Bella says chuckling as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"Look what you want Bill?" Mabel asks as she glances at Bella.

"Well, you see Shooting Star and Pine Tree you need to come with me," Bella says chuckling as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"Why, what are you up to, Bill?" Dipper asks as he glances at Bella.

"I would tell you, except it's a surprise," Bella says, chuckling as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"What if we refuse?" Mabel asks as she glances at Bella.

"Then, I'll turn these peoples organs inside out," Bella threatens as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"You wouldn't dare," Dipper says as he glances at Bella.

"Try me Pine tree," Bella says, chuckling as she looks at Dipper.

"We have no choice, Dipper," Mabel says, sighing as she looks at Dipper.

"I know, Mabel," Dipper says, sighing as he glances at Mabel.

"Fine we'll, comes to you, just don't hurt them, Bill," Dipper says sighing as he looks at Bella.

"Excellent," Bella says, chuckling as Dipper and Mabel walk over to her.

"So, where are you taking us, Bill?" Dipper asks as he glances at Bella.

"Oh don't worry, you will see, Pine Tree," Bella says, chuckling as she snaps her fingers, and with that, they appear in a dark room.

"Where are we?" Dipper asks looking around.

"Where do you think we are, Pine Tree?" Bella asks snapping her fingers to reveal that they're in Ford's old bunker.

"I know this place," Dipper says, sighing as he looks around.

"Dipper, Mabel," two familiar voices shout out from the darkness calling out to Dipper and Mabel.

"That sounds like Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford!" Mabel shouts as she glances at Dipper.

"That's because they're here, along with the rest of your friends!" Bella shouts chuckling as she announces this to Dipper and Mabel.

"What?" Dipper and Mabel ask in confusion as they glance at Bella.

Bella snaps her fingers to reveal that Stan, Ford, Wendy, Pacifica, Soos, Gideon, Robbie, and Old Man McGucket are all in chains, and they're in the bunker with them.

"What do you want with us, Bill?" Dipper asks as he glances at Bella.

"If you must know I plan to use the cipher wheel to once again unleash Weirdmageddon onto the world!" Bella says laughing evilly.

"What?" Mabel asks in confusion as she glances at Bella.

"Oh you don't know do you, you see the cipher wheel can defeat me, but it can also summon me, and by using it, I will gain back my physical form, and I will once again unleash Weirdmageddon!" Bella says laughing evilly.

Everyone gasps in shock, and the screen fades to black.


	9. Chapter 8

"Stop," Blendin Blandin says as he appears from out of nowhere.

"Blendin Blandin, where have you been?" Dipper asks as he glances at Blendin Blandin.

"Long story short, I got stranded in the nineteenth century, but I stole another agent's time machine and here I am,'' Blendin Blandin replies as he glances at Dipper.

"Anyway, I'm here to stop you, Bill,'' Blendin Blandin says as he glances at Bella.

"You think that you can stop me, I killed Time Baby, remember?" Bella asks smirking as she glances at Blendin Blandin.

"Yeah, but I can just go back in time and erase you from history,'' Blendin Blandin says as he glances at Bella.

"I'm afraid that you can't do that,'' Bella says, chuckling as she glances at Blendin Blandin.

''Why not," Blendin Blandin says in confusion as he glances at Bella.

'It's called the butterfly effect, you see, if you erase me from history everything that you know and love will disappear,'' Bella replies as she glances at Blendin Blandin.

"What are you talking about Bill?'' Dipper asks as he glances at Bill.

"Think about it, you must have realized that without me Gravity Falls would just be a normal old boring town and that the summer that you spent here last year would be erased,'' Bella points out as she glances at Dipper.

"Don't listen to him, kids, I know Bill, and he's probably lying,'' Ford points out as he glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"He's got a point Dipper,'' Mabel says as she glances at Dipper.

"Yeah you've lied to us in the past Bill, so why should we believe you?" Dipper asks as he glances at Bella.

"Foolish Pine Tree what do you think caused all of the weirdness in Gravity Falls to happen?" Bella asks smirking as she glances at Dipper.

"Are you saying that you caused all of the weirdness in Gravity Falls to happen Bill?" Dipper asks in response to Bella's question.

"Bingo, yes that's exactly what I'm saying Pine Tree,'' Bella replies in response to Dipper's question.

"That's impossible,'' Ford says as he glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"Actually, it would make sense, I mean its Bill and he likes to cause weirdness,'' Mabel points out as she glances at Dipper.

"Yeah, but even if he did cause all of the weirdness in Gravity Falls to happen, what makes him so sure that everything would change if he wasn't around?" Dipper asks as he glances at Mabel.

"Well, why did all of the weirdness in Gravity Falls, stop after I was defeated?" Bella asks smirking as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"No, don't believe him, kids, he's lying!" Ford shouts as he glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"What if he's telling the truth through everything that we know and love could change if Blendin Blandin goes back in time and erases him from history,'' Dipper points out as he glances at everyone.

"Exactly, and do you really want to risk losing everything that you know and love Pine Tree?" Bella asks smirking as she glances at Dipper.

"No, I don't,'' Dipper replies sighing sadly as he glances at everyone.

"That's what I thought, now if we're just going to ask questions here, let me ask you a question, Blendin Blandin," Bella says smirking as she turns towards Blendin Blandin.

"Um alright, what do you want to ask me Bill Cipher?" Blendin Blandin asks nervously as he glances at Bella.

"What did you and the other members of the Time Anomaly Removal Crew, do with my daughter?" Bella asks in Bill Cipher's voice as she glances at Blendin Blandin.

"What, he has a daughter?" Dipper asks in confusion as he glances at Mabel.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blendin Blandin replies nervously as he glances at Bella.

"Yes, you do, you're lying!" Bella shouts angrily as she says this in Bill Cipher's voice.

"Tell the truth,'' Bella says angrily as she says this in Bill Cipher's voice.

"Alright, fine, the truth is the woman that you tortured wanted nothing to do with your child, so we had to give the child to a family that was unable to have children of their own," Blendin Blandin says sighing sadly as he glances at Bella.

"I see, and where is she now?" Bella asks as she says this in Bill Cipher's voice.

"You're in her body right now,'' Blendin Blandin replies as he glances at Bella.

To Be Continued!


	10. Chapter 9

The chapter begins by revealing that Dipper and Mabel are busy freeing everyone while Bella is talking to Blendin Blandin.

"Hey, stop right there!" Bella shouts angrily as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"No way Bill, we're going to defeat you!" Dipper shouts confidently as he glances at Bella.

"No you won't nothing can stop me," Bella says, chuckling evilly as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"That's where you're wrong Bill, we will use the cipher wheel to defeat you," Ford says confidently as he glances at Bill.

"You don't know what will happen to Cathy though if you use it," Bella points out as she glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"We will just have to risk it," Ford says confidently as he glances at Dipper and Mabel.

"Alright, everyone, circle around while I draw the cipher wheel," Ford continues as he glances at everyone.

Everyone nods, agreeing with Ford, and with that, everyone, circles around holding hands as Ford draws the cipher wheel.

"No stop," Bella says desperately as she glances at everyone.

"We're not going to listen to you, Bill," Dipper says angrily as he glances at Bella.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Bella shouts desperately as she watches Ford draw the cipher wheel.

"Yes we do, we're defeating you, Bill," Ford says confidently as he glances at Bella.

"Alright, I finished drawing the cipher wheel, everyone, get in your spots and hold hands," Ford continues as he glances at everyone.

Everyone nods, agreeing with Ford, and with that, they get into their symbols on the cipher wheel.

"No stop," Bella says desperately as she glances at everyone.

However, everyone ignores Bella, and with that, everyone, holds hands and the cipher wheel begins to glow.

"No," Bella says in horror as she begins to float over to the cipher wheel uncontrollably.

"It's working," Dipper says, smiling as Bella floats into the cipher wheel uncontrollably.

"No please," Bella says desperately as she glances at everyone.

"It's too late for you Bill," Ford says, smirking as he glances at Bella.

"You're making a mistake!" Bella shouts desperately as she glances at everyone.

All of a sudden, Bella begins to scream in pain as blue cracks begin to appear on her body.

"What's happening?" Dipper asks in confusion as he glances at Ford.

"He's slowly being destroyed that's what happening," Ford replies as he glances at Dipper.

To be continued!


	11. Chapter 10

The chapter begins with Bella screaming in pain as the cipher wheel begins to light up with blue fire surrounding it.

Dipper glances at Bella for a moment or two.

Cathy doesn't deserve this, sure she did some bad things, but it's not her fault Bill was controlling her, Dipper thinks as he glances at Cathy.

Dipper continues to think struggling with his thoughts as he glances at Bella.

Finally, after thinking for a moment or two Dipper let's go breaking the circle and deactivating the cipher wheel.

"Dipper, what are you doing, Bill must be destroyed!" Ford says angrily as he glances at Dipper.

"I can't believe that I'm about to say this, but maybe we were wrong about Bill," Dipper says sighing as he glances at Ford.

"He's dangerous Dipper, he must be destroyed!" Ford shouts angrily as he glances at Dipper.

"I know that Bill is dangerous, but Cathy doesn't deserve to be destroyed!" Dipper shouts angrily as he glances at Ford.

"Dipper has a point great uncle Ford," Mabel says, nodding as she glances at Ford.

Ford is silent as he glances at Dipper and Mabel for a moment or two.

"I suppose you're right," Ford says, sighing as he finally agrees with Dipper and Mabel.

"Why would you spare me, I'm just a threat to you," Bella says in confusion as she glances at them.

"Bill, please get out of Cathy, she's literally the only family that you have left," Dipper says pointing this out as he glances at Bella.

Bella stares at Dipper for a moment or two.

Finally, Bella sighs, and with that, she passes out as Bill leaves her body.

"Well, once again you have defeated me Pine Tree, what am I supposed to do now?" Bill asks as he manifests himself in front of Dipper.

"Why don't you try being good, and spend some time catching up with your daughter?" Dipper suggests as he glances at Bill.

Bill thinks for a moment or two as he glances at Dipper.

Finally, Bill sighs as he says, "I suppose that's not a bad idea Pine Tree," Bill says smiling as he glances at Dipper.

So with that, Bill takes the form of a human, and he walks off carrying Cathy in his arms.

"Something tells me that we haven't seen the last of him," Mabel says nervously as she glances at Dipper.

"Let's just hope that now that he has his daughter, he will be happy," Dipper says nervously as he glances at Dipper.

So with that, Dipper and the others leave the bunker hoping that's the last they will see, of Bill.

All of a sudden Bill glances at the audience smirking evilly as he says, "What, you didn't think this was the end of the story, did you?" Bill asks chuckling demonically as he glances at the audience.

The end, or is it, I hope you like the cover I made for the story, and let me know if you would like me to make a sequel to this story.

Also, I'm working on another Gravity Falls story called Codex, and that story is mainly going to focus on giving Cathy some character development and a backstory since we don't know that much about her in this fanfic.

So if you want to check that out here's the link and I'll make a cover for that story soon: s/12900456/1/Codex-A-Gravity-Falls-Story-by-me


End file.
